Talk:Scammers/@comment-30833630-20180812222915/@comment-30833630-20180816025127
I found another scammer who is also just a horrible person and extremely mean, not even in a troll way. The scammer's user is maudie09 who is the worst one and the scammer. So i was doing a hunger games sim and she won. She was going to enter the next round just for fun. I allowed up to three characters. two of her characters were Maud after her and Blue, her cat. SO i was talking to these other two new people and getting their names. She began acting like a spoiled brat, demanding me to put her in the same district with her. I was trying to get the other's characters because thats more important. I said to please stop being demanding, and this other koala who is super nice and wa skind of doing the same thing was like "sorry" but Maudie kept demanding me to do it. I said "Fine, i did it, now stop acting like a 7 year old or you dont get the masterpiece prize im giving you." (Prize is a small item, plus putting a mannequin of them and a masterpiece they get a copy of. Sadly Maudie got their small item prize first, which she doesnt deserve.) Even as i was beginning to stop, she kept complaining how she wasnt acting mean or anything she was just like "well it was because you werent doing i just wanted to make sure." Which, was, really frustrating. I told her that i did it and please stop being rude. She then was just like "Your being the same as me" Seriously, dude? Stop kidding yourself. A rabbit who just joined (Who, also was yelled at by Maudie because her user was bluemagic and one of her characters was going to be Blue. Maudi was like "YAS WITH BLUE, BLUE FOREVER, PLEASE LET ME BE WITH BLUE" And bluemagic was like "yay :)" and then Maudi said something on the lines of this: DUDE I MEANT MY CAT NOT YOU) That rabbit then was like "Yeah, i was gonna leave because of Maud, so..." She then left, and by now i was super frustrated and didnt really wanna continue so i said i also kind of agreed if we could do this tomorrow. Everybody was like "NO PLEASE CONTINUE!! PLEASE!" Including Maudi and her friend, who for the moment, wasn't being annoying or mean or anything. So i continued with zero enthusiasim because i seriously wasnt feeling it, barely describing what happens. Finally from what i was saying you could barely collect any information because i was so tired. Finally and arctic wolf who was there kindly asked "Hey, why are you barely describing anything XD" Then, before i could even reply, Maudi said " Yeah, why are you barely even doing anything? smh" And i was like, well, i really dont want to do this and Maud said "Fine, then lock us out" Wow. I said sorry i dont want to be rude like you. Woo... Here comes the arguement. Saying for me to "shut it" "you're being rude too" most people were on my side. So extremely frustrated i was beginning to cry. I told them to stop because of this and i was so frustrated and Maudi's friend, mckinley00 said "shut it flamingo why should we care" Atleast everyone was now on my side and saying how rude they were, and the koala was talking about how we should have peace and STOP ARGUING, along with her friend who was watching because she got there too late. Finally i locked them out. I usually wouldnt cry to this but i just got into an arguement with my mom so i wasnt exactly in the best position. I took a ton of my spare accounts to report them. So, i was doing another round after with the really nice koala and her friend. When i was telling them i had one rule, no being rude, and told them what happened one of the arctic wolves gasped and said that Maudi scammer her nerds. I later found out she is a big scammer. REPORT THEM. BLOCK THEM. IF YOU SEE THEM IN JAMAA OR COPYING OFF OF MY HUNGER GAMES IDEA, GO TO THEY'RE DEN AND TELL EVERYONE. HORRIBLE PEOPLE!! TL;DR: mckinley00 and maudie99 are horrible people who were extremely rude to me while i was doing a hunger games sim. I later find out that Maudie99 is a big scammer, so report both of them, except Maudie99 also for scamming. So sorry this was so long, i get carried away and like to write every detail. As you can see, i like to write :) Forgive me if i post anymore as long as this haha.